civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark-Norway (Christian IV)
Denmark-Norway led by Christian IV is a custom civilisation by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Viregel and Regalman. This mod requires Brave New World, and the Denmark DLC. It does not replace Harald Bluetooth's Denmark, but does replace one UU. Overview Denmark-Norway Denmark–Norway is the historiographical name for a former political entity consisting of the united kingdoms of Denmark and Norway, including overseas Norwegian dependencies of Iceland, Greenland, the Faroe Islands, and the Northern Isles. Following the departure of Sweden from the Kalmar Union, and its subsequent dissolution, in 1524 Denmark and Norway entered into another personal union, under Danish hegemony. In 1536 the kingdom of Norway was formally dissolved and integrated into Denmark, and as a consequence its Council of the Realm was abolished. However, Norway continued to have separate institutions and its own laws. Norway was re-established as a kingdom in 1660 after the introduction of absolutism. The personal union of the two kingdoms lasted until 1814, when Norway was ceded to Sweden by the House of Oldenburg after Denmark–Norway's defeat in the Napoleonic wars. Christian IV Christian IV, sometimes colloquially referred to as Christian Firtal in Denmark and Christian Kvart or Quart in Norway, was a monarch of the House of Oldenburg who ruled as King of Denmark-Norway from 1588 to 1648. His reign of more than 59 years is the longest of all Danish monarchs. Christian began his personal rule of Denmark in 1596 at the age of 19. He is frequently remembered as one of the most popular, ambitious, and proactive Danish kings, having initiated many reforms and projects. However, his personal obsession with witchcraft led to the public execution of some of his innocent subjects, leading to the greatest number of deaths in Denmark during the Burning Times. He renamed the Norwegian capital Oslo as Christiania after himself, a name used until 1925. Dawn of Man Good tidings upon thee, noble King Christian IV, leader of the Kingdoms of Denmark and Norway. Though the time that the three ancient Kingdoms of Scandinavia were one had past, you would inherit a powerful union of Denmark and Norway which dominated the peninsula. Heralded for your great and ambitious character, your 59 year reign would be one of the expansion of the Royal Navy and of Dano-Norwegian interests overseas. Though your clashes with Sweden for dominance over the Baltic Sea would ultimately falter, your endearing efforts to better the lives of your people, and your great love of music and art, would ensure your lasting legacy as a great king of the renaissance. O beloved Christian, the Kingdoms of Denmark and Norway beckon the return of your rule to re-establish a powerful maritime empire. Can you heed the calling of the ancient crowns of Denmark and Norway? Can you, with good character, be the enlightened king that your people demand? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "Glorious to meet you! Glorious! I am Christian IV, King of Denmark and Norway. I hope you can stomach your ale, my friend, because whilst you're with me, there's not a moment that you'll go sober, I'll see to that." Introduction: "Greetings. I am Christian IV, King of Denmark and Norway. I hope that you do not have the unfortunate affliction of witchery. I'd have to burn you if you did." Defeat: "What a horrible, uncouth bastard you are." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = 48 Faith * 202 Golden Age points}} Culture |rewards = 2 Magistrates * Cost of future Social Policies is reduced by 10%}} Gold * Gain a free Settler, two free Scouts, and a free Kontreadmiral |option2name=That seems like a waste of state funds. |option2details=Nothing. |option3name= |option3details=}} Culture |option2name=Bah. This is sacriligious nonsense. |option2details=Gain 200 Faith (or 20 Piety) |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital * Christiania begins celebrating 20 turns of 'We Love the King Day' |option2name=Very well. Let us grant greater autonomy unto Norway. |option2details=Copenhagen enters 2 turns of Resistance * Christiania begins celebrating 10 turns of 'We Love the King Day' |option3name=We shall tour Norway. A visit from their sovereign shall distract them. |option3details=30% chance of rebels spawning near to Christiania * The Capital and Christiania begin celebrating 5 turns of 'We Love the King Day' |option4name=We shall not act to appease these ingrates. |option4details=50% chance of rebels spawning near to Christiania * The Capital begins celebrating 10 turns of 'We Love the King Day'}} Exploration Continued Expanded Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now binging on your alcohol and praising your architecture. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork. * Wolfdog: Graphics. * Viregel: Research (City-List). * Regalman: Research (Kontreadmiral Civilopedia). * Pierre Langer and Tilman Sillescu: Down of Joy (Peace Theme), Melee (War Theme). Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Denmark Category:Norway